Graduation
by Mujitsu
Summary: There was no one from Jim's family in attendance at the graduation ceremony.


Title:Graduation

Author: Amberland AKA Mujitsu

Universe/Series: Reboot

Rating: G

Word count: 2,453

Genre: Pre-slash

Warnings: None

Summary:There was no one from Jim's family in attendance at the graduation ceremony

Graduation

There was no one from Jim's family in attendance at the graduation ceremony.

Spock had noted the lack of guests on the list next to James T. Kirk's name in an abstract sort of way; noticed, but filtered through his brain like all of the other multitudinal pieces of information that went through his mind. With his eidetic memory, he had learned at a very young age how to sift through the vast amounts of visual and oral stimulus that his brain received and file it appropriately. _Very much_, he thought not without a hint of irony, _like a computer_. He had not purposefully sought the cadet's—_Captain now_, he corrected himself—name on the roster as he had been ascertaining whether or not his father's name had made it on the list of distinguished guests. As an ambassador to Earth and as one of the elders of Vulcan, Sarak's presence at the ceremony was a reminder to the graduating class of all that had been sacrificed, and of the relationship that still stood between what was left of Vulcan and Earth. Very much like Spock himself, although he did not spare much on that thought.

But as his eyes had perused the guest list, it was peculiar enough to note the absence of names next to Kirk, even as all of the other cadets had fought to have their families at the ceremony. With a significant number of the graduating cadets having served on the _Enterprise_ during Nero's hostile actions and another portion having been lost on the front lines at the battle at Vulcan, friends, family, and press were all anxious to see the preceedings of what was surely a momentous occasion. In addition, Kirk was receiving confirmation of his placement as Captain of the _U.S.S. Enterprise_, being the youngest man in Starfleet to have captaincy of a Constitution class starship.

It struck Spock as odd that the human would have no guests for what was a human occasion of pride and accomplishment. According to Kirk's record, his mother was still on active duty in Starfleet and his brother, George Samuel Kirk, was a research biologist awaiting a colonization assignment on the Earth Colony II research station. Although he found it curious, he put Kirk's lack of guests out of his mind as he had a myriad of other issues that needed his attention.

The ceremony itself was poignant and filled with what Spock knew humans referred to as "mixed emotions." So much had been lost after the destruction of Vulcan, but new beginnings were being made with each "congratulations" given to the graduating cadets as they passed in front of the academic council. Kirk's promotion was held at the end of the ceremony, and as the newly appointed Captain stood in front of his applauding peers, Spock was surprised at himself for noticing the small smile adorning the man's face. It was not the normal smirk that had been present on several different occasions in Kirk's presence, including the smug smirk he sent the proctors at the _Kobayashi Maru_ simulation, but instead something satisfied and almost humble. It was distinctly familiar to the smile Kirk had turned around with after the _Enterprise_ had escaped the black hole that Nero's ship had been destroyed to. It was a smile of contentment and happiness, and though he knew not why, Spock's mind traveled again to the fact that none of Kirk's family was there to witness the sight. Curious.

The ceremony concluded, the newly graduating class shuffled out of the auditorium and spilled in groups onto the campus of Starfleet to receive the congratulations and well-wishes of their families and guests. Spock stood and adjusted his Commander's tunic and made his way placidly towards his father, who was speaking with the President of Starfleet. He stood at a respectful distance away, and as he knew his father would be engaged for some time speaking with various other council members, Spock allowed his eyes to wander around the room, as always fascinated by the behavior of humans.

Not surprisingly, his eyes rested on Kirk first. He was surrounded by people, offering him congratulations. A wide grin was on his face, eyes bright, and Spock was struck not for the first time at how young the human looked. Was, in fact, younger than himself. He was aware of himself enough to admit that Kirk's age and inexperience caused no small amount of trepidation in him. It was illogical to give the captaincy of the _Enterprise_ to someone of Kirk's age and reputation. However, Spock also knew that if anyone was going to break the mold and succeed against all odds, it would be James Kirk.

Taking his eyes momentarily from the perplexing act of back-slapping and vigorous handshakes taking place in Kirk's group, Spock noticed that only a few clusters of people remained in the auditorium. Nyota was accepting congratulations from one of her former xenolinguistics instructors and caught his eye. Not necessarily wishing to speak to her at this time, Spock gave her a nod of acknowledgment and looked away. He was still unsure of human romantic relationships and whether or not he would continue to engage in the tentative one formed with the newly appointed Lieutenant Uhura.

He surmised that it depended on whether or not to take his counterpart's advice and serve aboard the _Enterprise_. He found his eyes seeking Kirk again, and found him now standing alone with Doctor McCoy.

Because he spent so much time watching humans, Spock was very adept at interpreting facial expression and translate them to emotion. Even if he did not understand the emotion, he still knew how to recognize it. He watched as McCoy leaned closer to Kirk with a hand on his shoulder and said something softly that caused an unguarded smile. If Spock was interpreting Kirk's face correctly, he would say the human was infused with shy pleasure at whatever McCoy had said. Since Spock very well knew that "shy" and "James T. Kirk" did not belong in the same sentence, he found his curiosity roused.

His attention was diverted once more by his father turning to him and asking him to make sure the hover car was prepared to take them to the Embassy. A quick call on his Comm confirmed that it was, and Spock decided he had had enough of this public venue and would wait outside while his father concluded his business.

As he took his leave, he noticed that McCoy was talking to another group of graduated cadets and Jim was nowhere to be found. Clasping his hands behind his back, he slowly left the room, belying his eagerness to leave the communal room. He nodded politely at the greetings he received from former classmates and students who had enough courage to address him. Roaming the deserted hallways, he mused on the changes Starfleet would be facing the wake of Nero's madness.

"Congratulations, Jim."

Spock stopped abruptly at hearing the voice of his counterpart. He had not even known the older version of him was attending the ceremony. It did, however, seem logical to show interest in the proceedings of today, especially in light of the fact that the older Spock had most likely not witnessed the promotion of his own version of James Kirk to captain.

He began walking again, his step slow and measured, until the hallway gave way to a small alcove where the two men stood. Not wanting to make his presence known, and only feeling slightly uncomfortable at the thought of what humans referred to as "eavesdropping" he stood motionlessly out of sight.

Kirk and the other Spock stood facing each other, and Spock could see the soft smile once more on Jim's face at his counterpart's words. Again, Spock was struck by the genuine emotion behind it. He had recently understood in his years on Earth that humans often wore a mask to conceal their true emotions and personality, and even though Kirk seemed a cocky and brash human with no concept of rules, Spock was beginning to think that there was more to Kirk than he had first understood. And he did not know if he was comfortable with that. It made him want to know who Kirk really was, his curiosity unable to rest until he solved this burgeoning enigma.

"Thanks," he heard Kirk said, rubbing the back of his neck in a disarmingly boyish gesture. "I didn't think you were going to come."

"I would not have missed it for anything, old friend." Spock was unaccustomed to hearing his own voice sound so…warm. "I thank you for inviting me."

"Who else would I invite?" Kirk replied, his voice light. Too light.

"I was sorry to hear about the circumstances of your father's death," Spock Prime said carefully. "But your mother and brother….?"

Kirk let out a little bark of laughter that seemed to be ripped out of him. "I haven't seen my brother in years after he was run off by our uncle, and my mother takes every opportunity to be off-planet she can take. She's in deep space right now and I knew she wasn't able to make it back here for the ceremony. It was better to just not invite her so she wouldn't feel bad about it."

Spock was taken aback at Kirk's words. He heard the underlying bitterness that Kirk was trying to hide, and was surprised to feel empathy with the young new captain. Until recent events, Spock had been cut off from his family as well. The only difference is that Spock had been cut off willingly and he knew that was most likely not the case with Kirk. For the short time he had known Jim, he could tell that he was a very social person and enjoyed being surrounded by people. He thrived on the attention he got from others. To be so removed from his family, an important social structure on any planet, would have been difficult. Suddenly, the fact that Kirk had no family at his promotion ceremony had a greater impact.

"Have you no one else?" This was asked more gently than Spock ever knew he was capable of being. A sudden revelation struck Spock: this Spock and the James Kirk from his reality must have been very close, as close as a Vulcan could get to another being. There was no other explanation for how familiar his counterpart was being with Jim.

Kirk paused for a moment, as if weighing his words before a very telling fake smile crossed his handsome face. "I've got an uncle, Frank. But he's been kinda mad at me for a while." A low chuckle, genuine sounding this time, came from his mouth. "I drove what he _thought_ was his car off a cliff when I was ten."

The other Spock sounded amused now, tactfully steering the unsaid conversation away from where it had been heading. "Yes, I could see how that would upset someone."

"It's a talent of mine," Jim said modestly, the cocky smile back.

"It always has been." This was said with a sense of unmeasured fondness.

"Really? You know, you could share some of those stories with me. It's not everyday a guy gets to meet his supposed best friend from another universe who knows everything about what's going to happen in his life."

"I am afraid I cannot, Jim. You know very well the future and any parallels it has with my reality must remain unknown to you."

Kirk sighed. "Yeah, yeah, world ending paradoxes and all that. I had to try. It's just a bummer not to know."

"But you will find out, I should imagine. With you and the younger version of me both serving on the _Enterprise_, I should imagine that you will experience much of what I experienced with my Jim firsthand."

A strange look crossed Kirk's face, one that Spock couldn't interpret.

"Yeah, well I don't know yet if you—er, the other you, and I are gonna have that opportunity."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, the position of my first officer is still open. Even though Spock was requested, he still hasn't given an answer. If he doesn't, I guess I'll be assigned someone qualified on the day we ship out."

"It will be Spock," Spock said confidently. "It could be no one else."

"I hope you're right," Jim said wryly. "This is going to sound kind of strange, and I totally blame you for this by the way, but I think that we could be good friends if given the chance." Jim looked almost defiantly embarrassed.

"I would not dare to argue with you."

Jim smiled widely at that, and just as he did to Spock on the _Enterprise _before they transported onto the _Narada_, he slapped his counterpart on the shoulder companionably. Except for this time, his hand lingered on the shoulder of the older Vulcan, and Spock could tell that the human's hand was squeezing lightly in thanks and affection. Nothing else had to be said.

Turning abruptly away, Spock knew he had seen more than he should have of that conversation, but did not feel any sense of regret. If anything, it was gratefulness that was coursing through the hidden place inside of him that he did not want to admit existed.

He was no longer torn on whether or not to accept the commission to serve as First Officer on the _Enterprise_**. **He had made his decision.

"Mr. Sulu, prepare to engage thrusters."

The doors to the turbolift opened to reveal the frenetic energy on the bridge, and Spock faced Kirk directly as the new captain of the _Enterprise_ turned to face him.

"Permission to come aboard, Captain?"

Kirk's mouth lifted up in one corner. "Permission granted."

"As you have yet to select a first officer, respectfully, I would like to submit my candidacy. Should you desire I could provide character references."

Kirk's face, calm and satisfied and full of authority replied, "It would be my honor, Commander."

Nodding in acknowledgement once to Kirk, and then to the rest of the crew, Spock took his place at the science station, and felt a bubbling of unexpected contentment where he expected to feel merely satisfied. He knew that he had made the correct choice.

As the _Enterprise_ left the space dock for her first five year mission, those on board gazing eagerly at the vastness of space that awaited them, the adventures and missions they would complete, the friendships and destinies that would grow, Spock glanced once more at the one and only true captain of the ship.

This time, Kirk's smile was blinding.

The End.


End file.
